


Proper Etiquette

by artistocrazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lime, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistocrazy/pseuds/artistocrazy
Summary: Erzsébet and Roderich play sex games where Erzsébet instigates him into sexual situations to get a reaction (i.e., the way to reach a stuffy aristocrat sexually is through his nerves and repressed lifestyle).Sometimes the piano is involved, for leverage.This surprises no one.No, this is not smut. I was (and still probably am) a poor excuse for a sexually repressed Catholic, which you will eventually understand when I‘m ready to post that one attempt at smut in Foolish Pawns further down the road)
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Proper Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Hetalia fics I ever wrote (circa 2015, I think - and it was like the first time I acknowledged “hey, maybe these two partake in the sex”) and just never posted it, and I rediscovered it and I’m like “shit, this one was fun to write, I don’t care if I did that tropey write-song-lyrics-in thing - let’s share it anyway!”

It was just as Erzsébet expected. The door opened, and Roderich walked in without looking around. It had obviously been a mundane meeting, considering he went towards the coat rack without looking at the piano. He would have continued to go into the kitchen or to the staircase if she hadn't poked at the piano keys with her toes. The high dissonance made his ear perk as he turned to see her in that silky, midnight blue evening dress, laying on top of his piano and looking quite pleased with herself. He let out a small yelp at the sight, and it was unclear how exactly he was bothered. She didn't care whether he was aroused or irritated: he was a sight to see when he was bothered.

The two of them had a game of cat and mouse. They called it "proper etiquette". The first one to lose control over themselves and stop behaving like a lady/gentleman would "lose". Erzsébet mostly inspired the game, once she discovered how much of an effect her teasing could have on him. The Hungarian was sure this piano scheme would work wonders after this long week.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Edelstein?" She purred. He swallowed, his eyes wide looking at her draped over his prized grand piano. He already knew she was playing the game: when else would she have called him Mr. Edelstein? This time, she wasn't messing around about messing around. Of all places she wanted to practice etiquette, why on his piano? Stupid question. He probably should have seen it coming, but that didn't lessen his conflicting feelings over the affair.

"I would say so,” he said, trying and failing to sound stern. “Where do you think we are? A lounge?" 

She scanned him over and sat up, not altering her commanding demeanor. "Maybe, for your sake. You look like you need to spend some time in a lounge." 

He tried to soften any anger he had about her being on his prized piano to see if he could reason with her. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I want to spend some time playing my piano after a long day?"   
  
Erzsébet wasn’t convinced it was enough. She could take note of the smallest details in his demeanor to see when he wasn’t firmly against something. This was one of those instances. She saw the blush on his cheek and took note of his poor posture and trembling, loose hands. Loose hands -- that was the key. This must have been a bigger surprise than she imagined it’d be.

 _He must really be struggling_ , she thought. _Good_.   
  
She rolled her shoulders while she shrugged. "I'm not stopping you." 

Roderich sighed and sat down on the stool, for a moment fixated on her feet and legs as they dangled slightly over near the high keys. Of course she wasn't wearing stockings. Of course she wasn’t. What else wasn't she wearing? It was clear his thoughts were drifting, although he was doing a decent job of keeping still. Being the magnificent distraction she knew she could be, Erzsébet decided to wiggle her toes, to either hypnotize him further or to bring him back to reality.   
  
She cleared her throat, not moving from her pose. "Well" she prodded, "Are you going to play or not?" 

He furrowed his brow and looked down at the floor pedals. She really wanted to see him flustered? Fine. But if he was going there, she was going with him. With a devilish smirk, he lightly brushed her toes with his fingers and got her to let out a little yelp of her own. She turned around and made a small, angry pout at him, and he flashed her a wide grin.

"I need to be able to reach those keys, if you don't mind, _Miss,_ ” he purred _. “_ I would prefer you not leave footprints on this piano."

Oh, he would pay for that, and he suddenly realized his mistake. Erzsébet proceeded to slide her foot down the row, in hopes to play all of the keys in a line like a scale. He sat upright and frowned a bit.   
  
With his eyes closed, he said lowly, nearly threateningly, "Erzsi... you are trying my patience." 

She smiled with pride at him. "I can see that." 

Before she could even question if he was enjoying it or not, Roderich let out a small, mischievous chuckle. The game was on, no doubt about it.

Erzsébet took the hint and leaned her torso over the side in his line of vision."What would you like me to sing for you tonight, Mr. Edelstein?" 

Roderich took a deep breath, and spoke a little smoother than normal, to really help cement the tone for however long this would go. He was ready to catch her line of vision. He was getting ready for anything.

"I have some ideas, but I think we'll figure something out on the way. Just try to keep up." 

If he knew one thing from playing this game, it's that Erzsébet enjoyed being challenged. If she was going to go the lounge singer route, then a smooth jazz pianist would have to suffice.  
  
The Austrian took his time with the prep work, almost putting on a show to open hers. He was just as much a stickler for the little touches as she was. He gave himself a few decent stretches – wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, back, the works - letting out a few hitched breaths as he went and acknowledging his releases when something would crack or pop back into place. He wasn’t a very physical man - he was well aware of the fact - but he knew the very gestures had their effects on her.

Erzsébet’s own thoughts were starting to teeter off into similar directions, getting all too excited to see him warm up his hands and pull up his sleeves to the quarter mark. No, there wasn’t much there to that was noteworthy, but the principle of it was still ridiculously attractive in her eyes. As soon as he arched his back and gave his hands a few full finger stretches, he looked over at Erzsébet, whose cheeks were starting to get a little red.

"Is everything alright, Miss Erzsébet?" he asked with a coy smirk, fully aware of how much more she was affected than she was letting on. 

She let out a small laugh, a way to rebound from her moment of weakness. "I'll let you know when it's not." She retorted and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
Looking down again, he continued by playing a few low blues scales first, holding a little longer on the blue notes and letting her feel the bass vibrations from under the lid. The dissonance could be maddening to wait through on occasion, and there was little exception here. He then played a couple of chord progressions, each one adding a little more tension than the last. Soon he started to add little melodies on top, which, had Erzsébet been standing, she would have felt weak in the knees upon hearing. To his satisfaction, he did get a couple of satisfied sighs out of her.   
  
She wouldn't let him get away with this so easily, so she started to do a little scatting to balance it out. Her voice sounded wispy and smoky jumping from melody to melody, rhythm to rhythm. Her gentle high notes made him swoon a little while her low notes would rile him up. Even with all of the movement, her voice sat on the chords just as effortlessly as she sat on the piano. At least that's how it seemed, anyway. She'd been practicing, maybe taking a few little moments during the day to hum a few bars of something off the top of her head.

Suddenly the progression Roderich had been playing with turned into an old tune they both knew. As Erzsébet was taking a starting breath, Roderich began to sing the opening line…

" _It begins to tell..._ "

Despite what anyone said about his voice, even what Roderich said about it, Erzsébet loved hearing him sing, and he knew it. 

She jumped in before he could continue.

  
" _Round midnight, round midnight._

_I do pretty well, till after sundown._

_Supper time I'm feeling sad._

_But it really gets bad round midnight_."

And her slide up to the end of the phrase made him shiver.

They kept going, with extra longing added to the following phrases. Erzsébet would play with the melodies a little more, while Roderich would add counter lines. Usually Erzsébet would be likely to give in during his piano solo, but she decided to counter it with a little dialogue.

"I thought I provided the vocals in this duet.”  
Roderich simply looked up at her, only smirking and letting out a tiny, knowing laugh through his nose.

"You won't say anything?"   
  
That laugh of his started to grow, surprisingly controlled, and he started singing again. 

_…Let our hearts take wing, round midnight, midnight._

_Let the angels sing for your returning,_

_‘Til our love is safe and sound,_

_And old midnight comes around..._

He was sure it would be all that it took for her to lose it: seeing him sing and play with chilling poise. Erzsébet started to harmonize with him, almost as a last resort. Damn, she was good. The song proceeded: bluesy and hot and fueled with tension to the point where they each felt a need to push themselves a little more in the end and give a big Broadway-esque finish – vocals blasting, keys bashing, tension heightening.

Once their number ended, Erzsébet looked over at Roderich. They were both panting a little, and the Hungarian hoped she hadn't wiped him out just yet. Once he noticed her gaze, his face twisted a little in disgust. This was an actual surprise. She tried not to let it get her down, although it did worry her to see that look on his face, as if something might be physically wrong with him and this went beyond their escapade.  
  
"Is something the matter, Mr. Edelstein?"   
The Austrian started to collect himself again. Crisis avoided? Maybe. Mostly. "Yes,” he said and stood up from the stool to give her a once over. "That dress." 

She looked down to observe it, and could hardly believe what she heard. He helped her pick it out, for God's sakes! He specifically wanted it. What more could this spoiled diva of a man ask for? 

"I thought you liked this dress." She protested. 

He let out another small, knowing laugh. It was starting to get a little patronizing, to the point where it was borderline frustrating.

"I like seeing you in that dress as much as I like seeing you on top of my piano," he leaned in close to her ear and spoke a little lower and raspier. "I would prefer it off." 

As effective as that might have been, she wasn't willing to give up the fight. She was having too much fun. She looked him directly in the eye, puffed out her chest, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

She was going to pay for that. He grabbed her shoulders, but hesitated. Erzsébet lunged forward, her hands to his hair first, to receive the kiss she anticipated. He let the kiss go on for a few more seconds, enjoying whatever she was doing with her hands in his hair. His own hands trailed down to the small of her back and he started to pull her closer to him, her body beginning to lean off of the piano. 

After a minute or so, Erzsébet felt a smile form on his face, and she backed away to catch her breath and balance back onto the instrument.

"What?" 

His grin didn’t falter. If anything, it widened.  
"You lost, Erzsi." 

Her angry pout returned and her hands found their way to her hips. "Since when does a gentleman lunge towards a lady in any right?"   
  
His sass, which was an endless abyss at any time of day, was now going in full force. "Since when does a lady lie on a piano in such a fashion?" 

“Hmph!” She perked her chin up and crossed her arms. Even if she did lose, she would not let her pride be shaken. "Well, if I _was_ going to lose, I'm glad it was a bigger loss than _you_ would have made." 

Roderich raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Is that so?" 

He stood a little taller and started to play with her hair between his fingers. "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't want to find out if I'm capable of any _worse_ behavior, would you?" 

Her ear perked up at the suggestion and a wicked smile was plastered on her face. Erzsébet leaned closer to his face and blew a little air onto his chin as she whispered to him.   
"I'd love to see you prove me wrong." 

His breathing hitched with her so close to his neck. She giggled and tugged a little on his cravat to have him join her on the lid.

Roderich, however, paused while remaining in this sensual state of mind. "If we are to continue this, you will need to get off of the piano. I just had it tended to this week." 

The wicked smile never left Erzsébet’s face as she snatched his glasses and put them on herself.

"Make me."   
  
The pure carnal desire expressed in the gentleman's purple eyes sent a shockwave over Erzsébet she was thrilled to have discovered. It might as well have been mirrored in her own green ones peering back. As far as they both were concerned, they had the same idea and civility was long gone. To both of their surprise, he gathered her up and quickly headed towards the nearest sofa (not an impressive feat, as it was only a meter or so away, but it was the thought that counted). Very little conversation followed, although there occasionally were a few songs.


End file.
